Kula Diamond
Kula Diamond (クーラ・ダイアモンド, Kūra Daiamondo) é uma personagem na franquia The King of Fighters. Teve sua primeira aparição jogável e como sub-boss em The King of Fighters 2000, ela entra como uma participante normal nos jogos seguintes. A verdadeira cor de cabelo dela é loiro morango (confirmado após o lançamento do jogo), mas muda para um azul claro quando ela ativa seus poderes, sendo a cor de cabelo mais popular da personagem. Ela é muitas vezes vista com suas companheiras, Diana, Foxy e (antes de sua 'morte') Candy Diamond. Ela exerce um papel equivalente a Iori Yagami, onde ela originalmente foi designada para ser rival e uma versão antagônica de K', numa tentativa para desenvolver melhor as características do cartel NESTS. Ela foi especialmente feita com as tentativas de retratar uma menina de 14 anos com gestos "apropriadamente femininas" com a ajuda do recente elenco feminino. Seu apelido oficial em The King of Fighters XIII é Ice Doll. Ela é dublada por Yumi Kakazu e Kat Cassteneda. História Kula Diamond foi criada com o codinome Anti-K pela NESTS para exterminar o traidor do cartel, K'. Ela possui o mesmo design de K', e suas roupas são quase idênticos aos de K', com DNA alterado para usar os poderes de gelo, em vez de fogo. Apesar dela ser criada para ser um fantoche irracional, sem nenhum sinal de emoções (além de ser uma jovem inocente), o cartel NESTS não estava disposto a repetir o mesmo erro que fez com K'. Portanto, NESTS criou uma androide chamada Candy Diamond, que iria monitorar seu comportamento e assegurar que Kula iria cumprir suas missões, prestando assistência em batalha se ela era necessária. NESTS também atribuído dois de seus principais agentes (Diana e Foxy) para supervisionar e impedir qualquer tipo de traição por parte de Kula. Ela é frequentemente solicitada por Diana or Foxy para exterminar os outros traidores da NESTS -como Zero ou Igniz- mas tem sido conhecida por desobedecer suas ordens para o bem dos outros, tais como a destruição do Canhão Zero. Após a destruição da NESTS, ela se alia em termos amigáveis com seu alvo, K' e seus companheiros, entendendo que a vida de ambos foram arruinados por NESTS. Whip carinhosamente se refere a ela como a "irmãzinha menor" do grupo. No final do torneio XI, Kula e seus colegas foram convidados por Heidern para assistir a uma palestra sobre o misterioso grupo conhecido como Those from the Past. Heidern disse que tinha o corpo de Magaki, mas eles foram atacados por duas crianças, que Kula sentiu a presença previamente, que levaram o corpo do inimigo embora. Antes do torneio KOF XIII, ela estava hospedada com K' e Maxima em seu apartamento. Ela tornou-se amiga de Chin Gentsai por telefone, que prometeu que ela iria receber uma grande quantidade de sorvete se ela entrasse no torneio com seus companheiros. Com Whip pedindo para fazer o mesmo, ela entrou com seus companheiros de equipe no torneio KOF XIII. Personalidade Antes de ser uma assassina, Kula era uma inocente criança. Quando passou a trabalhar para NESTS ou para Diana e Foxy, ela não hesitava em matar qualquer pessoa que ela achasse indigno. Durante seu tempo com o NESTS, seus sentimentos foram reprimidos, como ela foi retratada como uma menina fria cumprindo sua missão. Mas ao ganhar sua liberdade ela passou a demonstrar uma personalidade mais infantil como uma criança, provavelmente uma consequência de sua infância perdida. Poderes *'Glaciocinese' - Kula tem um controle impressionante sobre o gelo. Ao usar seus poderes, o cabelo de Kula se torna azul e seus olhos magenta. Quando não estiver em uso de seus poderes seu cabelo é morango-louro e os olhos são azuis. Além disso, quando seus poderes estão ativos, ela é cercada por uma aura de ar frio que constantemente gira em torno dela. **'Criar Gelo' - Kula pode criar gelo do nada. **'Sopro congelante' - Kula pode soprar congelando o ar frio para fora de sua boca. **'Cristais' - Kula pode criar cristais de gelo em sua mão que poderia congelar momentaneamente o seu adversário, mas o seu principal uso é para absorver projéteis. **'Ataques de gelo' - Kula pode criar picos de gelo em torno de suas mãos e congelar seu cabelo, tornando-o perigososs espinhos ponteagudos. Ela também pode incorporar seus ataques com o congelamento de ar frio em vez de gelo, que ela usa para seu ataque anti-aéreo. **'Chão escorregadio' - Kula pode congelar o chão, usando-a para deslizar e possivelmente fazer seus adversários tropeçarem. **'Escudo de gelo' - Kula pode criar um escudo de gelo. O escudo é forte o suficiente para resistir a força sobre-humana. **'Projéteis de gelo' - Kula pode disparar um projétil feito de gelo com um chute. ***'Projéteis de floco de neve' - Além de seu projétil de gelo, Kula pode disparar projéteis em forma de floco de neve que são maiores em tamanho do que os projéteis normais de gelo. **'Corpo de gelo' - Kula pode transformar seu corpo inteiro em gelo. Isso é mostrado durante a sua introdução. **'Congelamento' - Kula pode congelar completamente, mas temporariamente, seu oponente no gelo. **'Espinho de gelo' - Kula pode criar grandes, perigosos e ponteagudos espinhos feitos de gelo. **'Ar congelado' - Kula pode transformar o ar ao seu redor em gelo, prejudicando qualquer um, exceto a si mesma. Este poder é mostrado com todo o seu potencial, quando ela apareceu pela primeira vez em KOF 2000, quando ela foi capaz de congelar o stage inteiro. **'Boneco de Neve' - Kula pode criar um boneco de neve e soltá-lo em seu inimigo. Estilo de Luta Como Anti-K', seu estilo de luta é baseada principalmente no mesmo de K' (com ela compartilhando seu One-inch punch sendo um excelente exemplo), mas adaptado em seus poderes de gelo. Ela também luta usando seu patins de gelo, que são capazes de cortar facilmente através da pele. Ela tem alta flexibilidade, o que lhe permite chutar alto e com facilidade, para que ela possa usár seus patins com todo o seu potencial. Alguns dos seus golpes também se assemelham a dança no gelo. Ela também emprega a ajuda de suas amigas, Foxy, Candy e Diana, principalmente essa última. Musica *'Ice Palace' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'NESTS - Ruler of the Dark' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Deserted Town' - The King of Fighters 2002 *'KDD-0075' - The King of Fighters XI, The King of Fighters XIII (quando a música está definida para "Type B", apenas na versão console) *'KDD-0063' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Diamond Dust' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Kula Roulette' - The King of Fighters 2 *'Candy Rain' - Days of Memories (Boku to Kanojo to Koto no Koi) Aparições em Games *The King of Fighters 2000 - sub-boss e jogável *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters XI *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *KOF Sky Stage *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters 2 (pachinko) - roulette character Aparições Mobile *Days of Memories (first, fourth, and seventh titles) - NPC *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! *Moeyo! SNK Gals Osuin Katoukai *SNK Gals Island Candy Puzzle Hajimemashita *SNK Gals Island Jintori Puzzle Miseteagemasu *SNK Gals Island Senkan Battle Gekichinshichaouzo! *SNK Gals Island Beauty Dungeon Mimi to Kimashita! *SNK Dream Battle *SNK High School Collection Aparições Cameo *The King of Fighters 2003- durante o final de K' team *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - no final de K' *Athena On Stage Aparições em Anime *The King of Fighters: Another Day Veja Também *Kula Diamond/Gallery *Kula Diamond/Quotes Trívia * Kula Diamond é muito parecida com a personagem Isabella do jogo Advance Wars: Days of Ruin. Isso provavelmente é devido ao fato de Hiroaki ter feito o design do jogo. Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Kula-2000.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2000'' artwork. Image:Kula2006.jpg|''KOF: Maximum Impact 2'' render. Image:Kula another.jpg|Kula's Another outfit in Maximum Impact 2. Image:Kula-galsisland.jpg|One of Kula's outfits in SNK Gals Island. Category:Personagens Category:Personagens em The King of Fighters Category:NESTS Category:Personagens em Days of Memories Category:Personagens Femininas Category:Personagens nascidos em Maio Category:Sub-Boss Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Personagens na Saga NESTS Categoria:Personagens na Saga Tales of Ash Categoria:Personagens na Saga Maximum Impact Categoria:Rivais Categoria:Boss Categoria:Boss Jogaveis